


The daily life of Jessyn and company

by jmbones21



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jmbones21/pseuds/jmbones21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is about Jessyn and her friends out on an adventure. It starts at a bar and it will continue on from there. I will write more here when i get more written down. There might be characters from other series mentioned in here. I am not sure yet but I will add them to here when they show up or if a character similar to them show up. There will be a comic out maybe when I get a couple chapters done here so be on the look out. Have a good day!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The daily life of Jessyn and company

Information about the characters

Name: Jessyn Bones Dragonsong  
Age: 23  
Height: 5'4"  
Species: Human, bard, and shifter (She shifts into an cat or seagull or owl)  
Occupation: Bartender and Musician (she's a bard so that works), pirate, etc.

Appearance  
Hair color and style: Dark auburn hair shoulder length and wavy with sideswept bangs to the left  
Eye color: Green  
Skin color: her skin is fair but with a light tan. She has freckles  
The clothes she wears most of the time is a typical bartender outfit with a bowtie that has a heart with wings and crown on the back. The heart with wings and crown is her family symbol. It is actually two dragons facing one another in the heart shape. Her shoes are combat boots that are black. When she isn't working she is wearing a black shirt with a skull on it with black pants or a grey skirt with black tights with gothic converse combat boots.  
She wears glasses that are a blue-gray frame

Personality: ENFP-A personality type (Look it up to know what it means if you want to) 

 

Name: Rick Ryde McBones  
Age: 26  
Height: 5'9"  
Species: Human, Mage, and (?)  
Occupation: Bartender, Jessyn's bodyguard, pirate, etc.

Appearance  
Hair color and style: A mix of brown, blonde and red, wavy chin length hair with bangs. There is a streak of white in his hair  
Eye color: Blue  
Skin color: Light tan skin  
He wears a bartender outfit with combat boots that are black  
wears glasses that are black frames

Personality: ISFJ

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter has information of two characters  
> the second has information of two characters  
> the third has information of three characters  
> the fourth has the start of the story- Chapter 1: Enchanters and Dragons  
> the fifth has - Chapter 2: Rogues and skeletons  
> the sixth has - Chapter 3: Necromancers and animals
> 
> This is the link to my personal blog if you have any questions or comments: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jessicabonesrich21


End file.
